Rocky Treatment
by PurdeyChild
Summary: After Rocky before Shock Treatment. Title as always isn't great but if you can think of anything please leave in the reviews. I DO NOT OWN ROCKY HORROR OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. Please R&R
1. ending the film

**Authors Note: this is my theory, I had written this a while ago but wasn't sure about posting it. Any way I hope you like it and I know not everyone will agree with it but I made myself believe this since I was like 5 or something. Please R &R**

"Come, We are ready for the floor show" Frank said as he closed the elevator door,

Riff Raff took Magentas arm and walked over to the statue of Dr Scott. They looked into each others eyes as they done their 'Transylvanian sign' above his head, Riff Raff took Magentas hand, Then ran up the ramp with her following after as they reached the top Riff Raff turned to her then looked at the statues

"We should move them first," Riff Raff said, Magenta was about to disobey when Riff Raff put a finger to her mouth "Before we go home" He smiled and they both moved the medusa-ed bodies to the stage so that Frank could dress them up.

As they were in Riff Raffs room getting ready for the long journey home, Magenta couldn't help but feel a strong sense of guilt on her shoulders,

"Magenta?," Riff Raff looked at her as he took of his shirt "What is it?"

"Columbia, she's stone" Magenta looked to her brother with concern

"not for ever" He reassured her, Magenta nodded her head and continued to put up her hair.

When both were ready Riff Raff got his Laser and Magenta took a deep breath, she was slightly nervous and excited,

"Riff Raff-" She Bit her lower lip

"Don't worry, It only knocks them out" Riff Raff smiled at her

Riff Raff and Magenta had both came down the stairs, he took her hand and kissed her as they heard

 **"So let the party and the sounds rock on, We're gonna shake it till the life has gone gone gone, Rose tint my world keeps me safe from my trouble and pain"**

Riff Raff burst in through the door with his lazar and Magenta standing behind him

 **"Frank N Furter it's all over your mission is a failure, Your life styles too extreme, I'm your new commander, you now are my prisoner, we return to Transylvania, prepare the Transit beam"**

With that Magenta turned to do as she was told...again.

"Wait!," Frank called "I can explain," He called on Columbia and Rocky, Magenta looked at Riff Raff and smiled then looked to Frank waiting to hear his explanation

 **"On the day I went away... "** Frank started to sing

 **"Goodbye..."** Janet, Brad and Columbia all sang

 **"Was all I had to say... "**

 **"Now I..."**

 **"I want to come again, and stay"**

 **"Oh, my, my..."**

 **"Smile, and that will mean I may 'cause I've seen, oh, blue skies Through the tears in my eyes And I realize, I'm going home"** Magenta yawned

 **"I'm going home"**

 **"Everywhere it's been the same..."**

 **"...feeling..."**

 **"...like I'm outside in the rain..."**

 **"..wheeling..."**

 **"...free To try and find a game..."**

 **"..dealing..."**

 **"...cards For sorrow, cards for pain. 'cause I've seen, oh, blue skies Through the tears in my eyes And I realize, I'm going home, I'm going home"** Frank finished his song

"How sentimental" Magenta said unimpressed

"And also presumptuous of you. You see, when I said WE were to return to Transylvania, I referred only to Magenta and myself. I'm sorry, however, if you found my words misleading, but you see, you are to remain here, in spirit, anyway" Riff Raff shot Columbia as she startled him with a blood curdling scream

"Great heavens! That's a laser!" Dr. Scott informed Brad and Janet

"Yes, Dr. Scott. A laser capable of emitting a beam of pure anti- matter"

"You mean...you're Going to kill him? What's his crime?"

"You saw what became of Eddie. Society must be protected"

"Exactly, Dr. Scott. And now, Frank N Furter, your time has come. Say goodbye to all of this, and hello... To oblivion!" Riff Raff said as he pointed his Lazar to Frank before finally shooting him and he fell onto the hard floor cracking his head, Rocky moaned and carried Frank up the R.K.O. Tower and Riff Raff shot him too making him fall into the pool and drown if Franks fall didn't kill him this certainly did

"Good God!" Brad held Janet

"You killed them!" Janet couldn't believe it

"But I thought you liked them. They liked you" Magenta too couldn't believe that he went that far

"They didn't like me! He never liked ME!" There was a hint of relief in Riff Raffs voice

"You did right" Dr. Scott cried out, Magenta and Riff Raff both looked to him, making him a bit scared

"A decision had to be made" Riff Raff and Magenta walked over to the trio

"You're okay by me" Dr. Scott held out his hand to Riff Raff

"Dr. Scott, I'm sorry about your nephew" Riff Raff ignored his action

"Eddie? Yes, well, perhaps it was all for the best"

"You should leave now, Dr. Scott, while it is still possible. We are about to beam the entire house to the planet Transsexual, in the galaxy of Transylvania,1```" Riff Raff looked to his sister

"Go... Now!," Riff Raff turned even more serious than usual

"Our noble mission is completed, my most beautiful sister, and soon we shall return to the moon-drenched shores of our beloved planet" He caressed her cheek

"Ah, sweet Transsexual, land of night. To sing and dance once more to your dark refrain... To take that - step, to the right..." She reminisced

"HAH!" they both said in perfect unison

"But it's the pelvic THRUST..." Riff Raff smiled

"And our world...will do the Time Warp...again!" Magenta shouted and done the Transylvanian sign, They both roared with laughter as the castle took off.


	2. On the way to Transsexual

Authors Note: Sorry for not uploading sooner, I haven't been at home an awful lot. I hope this chapter is okay, I was actually going to just delete this story but I'll see where it goes. Please R&R!

Riff Raff left and Magenta stopped laughing after a minute and walked over to the pool where Frank and his creation were flotaing around, she jumped in making her make-up run a bit and her hair falling to its normal style, First she dragged out Frank and lay him at the side then done the same with Rocky

'Columbia' Magenta turned round and ran over to her, she sat her on one of the chairs waiting for her to come round she left to dry her hair and put on dry clothes

Columbia woke up and No one was around apart from two bodies over by the pool

"Frankie?," She stood up and slowly walked over, She sat beside him and cried, she felt a hand on her shoulder

"Rocky?," She turned round, shocked,

"But-But you drowned how can you be alive?" Columbia looked upto him, Rocky never said anything but picked up Frank and carried him out to the foyer, as he got into the elevator and into the lab he lay him in the tank and covered him with the red blanket.

Magenta walked back into the 'party room' as Frank called it, As she saw Columbia sitting in the front row of the deck chairs she walked slowly over and sat next to her

"I've lost the two people I loved most in the world...In one day," Columbias voice cracked and she burst into tears, Magenta put an arm around her and kissed her still wet hair, Magenta instantly jumped up as she saw that Frank and Rocky were no longer where she left them

"Rocky's alive" Columbia took Magentas hand and made her sit back down

"He- He Was killed" Magenta bit her lower lip

"Maybe Riff Raff could explain?," Columbia wiped her eyes "He carried him away, I heard the elevator" They looked at each other then stood up and made their way over to the elevator, As they got up to the lab Rocky was looking at Frank lying life-less in the tank, Columbia ran over to him and rubbed his back Magenta couldn't help but feel terrible, she looked at Frank and although he could be brutal to her and her brother he has also been kind... sometimes, he wasn't all bad all the time.

"Magenta!" Riff Raffs voice boomed sweetly through the castle,

"Riff Raff!" She sadly called back not taking her eyes off Frank and his ruined yet pretty make-up

"Whats going-," He said coming through the hole in the wall

"How can that still be alive?" Riff Raff pointed to Rocky, Magenta gave him a deadly glare

"Do you have anywhere we can put Frank?" Columbia asked looking up from the tank

"Out the door" He smirked, but that soon snapped off as Magenta took him by the arm and lead him out the ruined wall, Rocky and Columbia shared a scared look.

About five minutes later of Magenta roaring at Riff Raff they both came back into the lab smiling Magenta seemed to be wiping lipstick from her face.

"I have a coffin for him, You," He pointed to Rocky "Bring him with me," he went into the elevator as Rocky followed with Frank in his arms, Riff Raff took him to a small room at the bottom of the castle, In this room there were a few coffins but only one lay on the floor open

"In there" Riff Raff looked to the creature then the coffin. Columbia and Magenta were still in the lab

"Come, I'll take you back to our room" Magenta took Columbias hand and walked to their little room, Magenta pulled a rag from her pocket and wiped the make-up from Columbias face, well what was left of it.

"Magenta?" Columbia put her pajamas back on

"Hm?"

"What's going to happen now?," Columbia asked and Magenta smiled, she walked over to the window and pulled open the curtains, Columbia looked out to see stars everywhere

"Magenta, where are we, where we going?" Columbia looked to her friend

"Transsexual" Magenta grinned

"Your planet?" Columbia smiled, Magenta used to tell her stories about her home planet and how wonderful it was

"Will I be able to meet your family?," Columbia suddenly forgot all about the death of her lovers, Magenta smiled and nodded, just then Riff Raff came in

"Where's Rocky?" Columbia asked

"Sleeping" Riff Raff gave one of his smiles to Magenta


	3. Catching up

**Authors Note: So sorry that this has took so long to be updated. My laptop charger broke and it took me ages to find one that fits. but I'm back on Track..well kinda. please don't hesitate to review :-)**

The aircraft landed on the planet Transsexual, Riff Raff walked into the girls room and quietly woke Magenta, as her eyes fluttered open she smiled to her brother,

"We're home" Riff Raff smiled back to her, He helped her up over to the window as she looked out a tear rolled down her cheek, Riff Raff put an arm around her, Magenta hugged him, still looking out the window,

"Just as I remember" Magenta tilted her head so it would rest on Riff Raffs chest, he kissed her curls

"we can go and visit our family soon" Riff Raff said stroking her hair, Magenta looked up and smiled to him and nodded

"Should we wake them up?" Magenta said looking over to Columbia, Riff Raff nodded and left the room to wake Rocky.

"Columbia," Magenta shook her in attempt to wake her up "Wake up, we're here" Magenta looked out the window and Columbia jumped up

"I want to see, I want to see" Columbia ran over to the window and admired the lovely sky with the moons shining and stars scattered everywhere.

~~~0~~~O~~~0~~~

All four of them went into the foyer just about to exit

"We'll come back here tonight, Magenta and I want to show you both around our beloved Planet" Riff Raff smiled and took her hand as they walked out the door

"Wow, Look Rocky," Columbia grabbed his arm, Rockys hair started to get shorter and darker "Oh Rocky!," Columbia screeched "Riff Raff, Magenta, His hair?"

"It's Must just be his 'Condition' Don't worry, I'll get him some medication"

"Condition? Medication? What for Riffy?" Columbia ran up to him as he was still walking hand in hand with Magenta

"He's not really even... real, let me make this easier for you, Things on this planet are different from Earth, Look," Riff Raff pointed to Magenta, her hair had gotten longer and her curls were loose and much less frizzy and her auburn-y color had now turned red

"Things change here, after time you too will look... Different and-"

"Different!" Columbia screamed

"Yes, your hair's already starting to change," Columbia looked at her reflection in a window to see that her hair had started to go blonde-brown

"Rocky, as you know is a creation, and different parts of his old body will come back, such as his hair it has gone brown so that-"

"His nose is changing" Columbia looked behind her to look at Rocky

"Okay, uhm... His nose may be changing due to the fact that... well, Lets say his nose is forming because the body that possessed the... Legs? Yes legs for example had that nose, I don't know that's just the way things are" Riff Raff looked to Magenta and kept on walking

"So uh, His eyes could change because the person that had his fingers had those eyes?," Columbia understood but was still confused, Riff Raff nodded, Columbia went back to Rocky, took his hand and walked behind Magenta and Riff Raff following them to their old house.

"Riff! Your face looks...different, Happier" Columbia smiled

Magenta smiled at Riff Raff as they went through a gate into a big house, they stood in the garden just looking

"Can I Help you-" A young lady stepped out the door "Riff Raff? Magenta?" She ran over and gave them a group hug

"Luna" Magenta smiled

"When did you get back? How was it? You have to come in and tell me all about it"

"You sound like Mother" Riff Raff chuckled, Luna smiled then looked to the ground, Riff Raff and Magenta looked at each other

"What's wrong?" Magenta put a finger under her sisters chin so she would look at her

"Mother... Well just hasn't been herself since... Father passed away" Luna bit her lip, Magenta put a hand to her mouth and gasped,

"Daddy, but how?" Magenta very rarely called him that, even when she was a child, she looked to Riff Raff who pulled her close to give her a hug

"Magenta" Columbia put a hand on her shoulder

"Who is this?" Luna asked Riff Raff

"These are our friends" Riff Raff smiled

"Oh, lets go inside and we can chat" Luna walked to the front door with everyone following her

a few hours had passed and Luna had got acquainted with Columbia and Rocky, over numerous glasses of wine

"Mommy?" A little boy came into the living room holding a teddy bear, he must've only been around 3 or 4

"Mommy?" Riff Raff was taken aback, Magenta snapped her head round to look at the child and gulped

"C'mere," Luna picked up the child and sat him on her lap, pointing to Magenta and Riff Raff, "That's-"

"Magenta" Magenta cut in, Avoiding being called aunt and smiled at him

"And this is... Riff Raff, but when we were younger we used to call him Riffy"

"Why? who are they?" The small boy slid off his mothers lap and walked over to Magenta and Riff Raff, who were both sitting next to each other

"We are your mothers...siblings" Riff Raff smiled,

(as Columbia said he looked different, it was more of a friendly smile than the ones Columbia was used to seeing it made him look sweeter and less scary)

"Can I sit next to you two?" The small child stepped forward

"Only if you tell us your name" Riff Raff poked his ribs making him giggle

"Eli," He climbed up onto the sofa next to them "And who's that" He pointed to Rocky and Columbia

"That's My friend Columbia" Magenta smiled at him

"Hi Cutie!," She waved with a grin plastered on her face "This is Rocky" she pointed to the creature next to her

"Why can't he speak?" Eli looked to Magenta

"Well he...uh," She was trying to find a reasonable explanation "He hasn't been taught yet"

"Alright Mr., back to bed, you might see everyone tomorrow" Luna picked him up off the sofa and carried him to his room, when she came back Magenta and Riff Raff were full of questions

"Luna, we've been sitting here for a good few hours and it didn't cross your mind to tell us you had a son?" Riff Raff chuckled, Luna sighed and raised her eyebrows

"Do we know the father?" Magenta pointed to herself and Riff Raff

"It's Trebbit, you know him I've been dating since I was 17" She laughed

"You're _still_ together?" Riff Raffs jaw dropped

"You're still with Magenta, how long has that been now? Hey we never actually spoke about that did we?" Luna sat back down

"Okay, Okay" Riff Raff raised his hands taking a sip of wine

"So tell me, when did it start?" Luna sat forward

"Yeah, I don't even know the story" Columbia straightened up

"There isn't really a Story, It started oh, I dunno hmm, We never actually done anything till he was about...16?" He looked to her and held her hand, she nodded and smiled

"Okay, Think we'll leave it there, Luna said standing up

"So...should we maybe get back?" Riff Raff asked sitting down his glass

"Yeah It's getting late" Columbia got up and took everyones glasses and took them to the kitchen, Luna came back in

"Luna we must go now-" Riff Raff stood up

"Back to Earth?" Her eyes widened

"No, No, back to our 'home' If you like we can catch up again tomorrow?" He asked putting on his coat

"Yeah sure" She pulled her black hair into a ponytail

"Good, It's been nice catching up, still can't believe Dad isn't here, We should go see mother tomorrow" Riff Raff smiled on his way out the door hand in hand with Magenta and Columbia took hold of Rockys arm, He smiled to her and shuffled along behind Riff Raff and Magenta looking at Columbia in awe.


	4. Visiting Mother

**Authors Note: Hope my last chapter wasn't too confusing, with Rockys appearance changing and all. I actually wrote this chapter in the car.**

Back at the castle Magenta silently removed her clothes and got into bed across from Columbia

"You Okay, Magenta?" Columbia jumped into bed

"My Sister has a son which I never knew about and My-My Father, he's dead" Magenta closed her eyes, she then lay down onto her side facing Columbia

"You'll get to know him, He seems real sweet, I''m sorry about your dad...But atleast you'll get to see your mamma" Columbia gave her a sorrowful smile and lay down too

"Sorry" Magenta said

"Sorry?" Columbia sat up

"Well you lost the two people you loved more than anything, I should be lucky that I still have Riff Raff...and you" Magenta too sat up and hugged her knees as tears were in her eyes

"Hey, Don't be silly," Columbia smiled and walked over to Magentas bed she put her arm around Magentas shoulder and gave her a hug

"You just lost your daddy, I lost two 'lovers'. You see family is different from lovers," Columbia tried not to trip up on her words and be careful as to what she was saying

"I know that Riff Raff is your lover and your brother but think of it this way, no matter what he will always be your brother, even if he wasn't your lover, Okay?," Columbia kissed Magentas cheek

"Get some sleep dolly, busy day tomorrow" Columbia hopped back into her bed, Magenta was still in the same position looking at the door

"Col-"

"Go see him, I don't mind" Columbia knew exactly what Magenta was going to say, She ran off up to his little room and Knocked on the door

"Riff Raff?" She put her head against it

"Come in my beautiful sister," He was laying on his bed reading some sort of doctoring book

"My goodness, what's the matter?" He patted the bed beside him so she would sit down,

"Just so much has changed and...what Luna said earlier this evening" she crawled up to him

"About dad?," Riff Raff sat his book down, Magenta nodded

"I don't believe her"

"What?"

"Yeah, I don't know, maybe I'm just imagining it not to be true, but Something is telling me he's still alive" Riff Raff hugged her and stroked her hair

"And what Columbia said, You do look different even more handsome" She kissed the bridge of his nose

"Ha, you look different too, Your hair, just the way it used to be" He took a handful and started to play with it until She fell asleep in his arms

~~~0~~~O~~~0~~~

"Wow This is your old house?" Columbia asked as Magenta opened the front gate letting everyone in before her, Riff Raff got to the front door and waited on Magenta to catch up before knocking, The door opened slightly with the chain still on it

"Can I help you...Magenta? Riff Raff?," The woman behind the door asked with her eyes squinting, Riff Raff nodded and looked to his sister smiling, The woman shut the door and quickly unlocked it, she swung it open and threw her arms around her children, tears filling her eyes

"I've missed you two so much, You must be their friends," She let go of her children and shook Columbia and Rockys hands

"I'm Esma, Riff Raff and Magentas Mother"

"I'm Columbia and This is Rocky" Columbia squeaked

"Please come in" She smiled and indicated with a hand gesture to go in, Rocky smiled and gave a kind of moan

"Rocky is a creation, mother, he hasn't yet been taught how to speak" Riff Raff told his whispered to Esma

"Oh, you poor thing, we'll fix that right up for you" She took the 'creations' arm and sat him on the sofa,

"Mother, Luna told us about Father" Riff Raff sat cross from his mother

"What happened?" Magenta asked

"Oh, he...uh, It was...He Died at work, yeah he died when he was at work," Esma looked over to Columbia

"So...Columbia, Tell me about yourself, has Magenta and Riff Raff been playing nice?"

"Oh yeah, If it wasn't for Magenta I probably wouldn't be here right now" Columbia grinned over to Magenta, Esma smiled at her too

"Riffy, can you believe that all your doctoring books came when you left, I left them in your room"

"Doctoring?" Columbia sounded excited

"Yeah, I studied all that when I was younger,Magenta too-"

"But not as much and I was no where near as good as you, I skipped school then got thrown out" Magenta laughed

"You didn't tell me this" Columbias jaw dropped, Magenta just shrugged

"Why don't you three go somewhere or go out, I want to teach Ricky to speak" Esma went over to Elis books and grabbed a bundle

"Ricky? Mother he's called Rocky, But yeah we should do something" Riff Raff said looking to the girls

"Ricky is better" Esma sat back down next to him opening one of the baby books

"We could...go to the beach" Magenta grinned, when Magenta was younger she spent most of her time with Riff Raff at the beach

"Oh yippee! I love the beach" Columbia jumped up

"Ours are different from yours, They're much better, the sand doesn't stick to everything and our waters are warm and don't have that horrid taste Magenta said standing up

"Well, lets go then" Columbia followed her friend to the door then was joined by Riff Raff

"We won't be too long Mother" Riff Raff closed the door behind himself

"It's really pretty here, I see why you missed it so much," Columbia was clinging on to Magentas arm as they were walking, they reached the beach after five minutes of Columbia rambling on

"Oh wow" Columbia said as they view took her breath away, The sky was purple with a tint of orange, stars everywhere and four bright blue moons beaming down on them, Magenta hugged Riff Raff then kissed him, She looked into his eyes then ran towards the waters with his hand in hers

"No Magenta," He laughed "I'll get soaking" He tried taking off his shirt but only managed to unbutton it as Magenta splashed him then ran away back up the shore, Columbia had already stripped down to her underwear and was splashing like a child, Magenta removed her clothes leaving on only her black bra and underwear, Riff Raff saw Magenta sitting there pouting at him, he threw off his shirt and jumped on top of her kissing her passionately, She unbuttoned his trousers, He thought they were going to go at it on the beach

"Magenta? Here?" He asked as he too was finally down to his underwear

"No" She cackled then ran toward the water again

"Why you-," He managed to catch up with her and picked her up over his shoulder "You're such a tease and a big Kid" He ran up to the water

"Put me down" She laughed

"Down? Okay," With saying that he threw her into the water and went in after her, he started to worry as she went under and didn't come back up

"Magenta?," He called with fear in his eyes "Shit, Magenta, I'm sorry, where are you" He looked around then let out a high-pitched scream as something was at his leg

"Ha fooled you dear brother" Magenta cackled again and held up his underwear he thought he had on

"Give those back right now!...Magenta" he sounded like a teenager

"Uh...nope" She threw them in Columbias direction

"I'm going to murder you one day" He swam over and Columbia let out a scream as Riff Raffs boxers were floating next to her

"Magenta!" Help me" She swam as fast as she could to her friend and laughed with her watching Riff Raff struggle.

Time went by fast as they were all having such fun at the beach

"Do you think we should get back now?" Riff Raff was putting his clothes back on

"Yeah, I'm kinda tired" Columbia picked up her clothes and tossed Magentas to her.

~~~0~~~O~~~0~~~

All three of them got to Esmas house to see Rocky on the floor playing with Eli

"Hello" Rocky Sat up and waved

"You can talk" Columbia sat beside him and gave him a hug

"Yeah, It was pretty easy," Esma came through from the kitchen with a plate full of something that looked like cake

"Tomorrow we will be tackling writing," Esma placed the plate on the table "But first we have dinner"

"Oh good, I could eat a horse" Columbia was first at the table, she was soon joined by Riff Raff, Magenta, Rocky then finally Esma

"This.. L-looks..Good" Rocky smiled as he finally got his words out

"Thank you Ricky," Esma patted his back as she passed him to call on her grandson "Eli!"

"Rocky!" Riff Raff informed her

"It Is O-okay Riff Raff...I Like R-Ricky" He smiled again,

"Where do I sit?" Eli asked nobody in particular

"Here" Magenta patted the empty seat next to her

"Awww, Eli and his-"

"just Magenta, thank you mother" She cut Esma off

"Why don't you want to be called Aunt Magenta?," Columbia asked as Esma sat a plate in front of her "Thanks"

"Because She's weird" Riff Raff playfully pushed Magenta, She just nodded and laughed

"You don't want to be called Uncle" Columbia brought that one up

" _He's_ weird" Magenta chuckled

"Enough you two!" Esma hit both of them on the head, they both lowered their eyebrows and looked at each other then smiled

"Wow, this is scary, It looks like cake but tastes like... I don't know a roast dinner or something" Columbia kept stuffing her face

"Glad you like it, Will you be staying here tonight?" Esma looked at Riff Raff as he was usually the decision maker, He looked to Magenta, who then looked at him after looking at Columbia, she smiled and nodded

"If you're sure" Riff Raff smiled

"Of course I'm sure, you're still my babies, Eli now has your fathers room but we can sort something out, the girls in Magentas room, you in your room, Ricky in Elis room and Eli in with me"

~~~0~~~O~~~0~~~

"I like your room" Columbia walked behind Magenta and shut the door, It was huge and had a double bed, Big vanity table, Drawers , wardrobe and a crystal chandelier

"Just the way I left it" Magenta fell onto the bed and kicked off her shoes.


	5. A New Mission

**Authors Note: been so busy lately, I've also tried to convince mother to take me down to London next week to meet the gorgeous Patricia Quinn but unfortunately I'm not allowed (Someone cry for me) I'm actually pretty upset about it and may write my sadness into another fan fiction?. Or maybe not. I bought a book called "The Rocky Horror Treasury" And I read that Riff Raff was originally going to be called Joe Vitus, so I'm just going to make that their last name. I would Like to thank Erinkons and ZKN252 for reviewing**

 **Erinkons:**

 **Rocky/Ricky- yeah, I'm not too sure about it now but oh well, what's done is done.**

 **Inspiration- Don't really know, to be honest. A lot of things I write about come from experience, Not everything but a lot.**

A few weeks had passed since the Castle landed back on Transsexual, everything was changing, not in a bad way; Columbia had longer hair, Rocky now turned Ricky his appearance is completely different...He's Got no muscle anymore! Riff Raff looks less scary and has passed most of his exams to become a qualified doctor and Magenta isn't as pale, she too has started a course with her brother. They all still lived in The Frankienstien place, but something was going to change...again.

The 'gang' (as we shall call them) had just gotten back after spending the day at Esmas with Eli and Luna, Eli was to spend the night with them, Luna hesitated, But Riff Raff insisted as 'the gang' loved him like their own.

"This is a nice house," The little boy danced behind Riff Raff who was putting the key in the door, he opened it and let Eli walk in first, "Wow" he whispered holding on to his teddy bear

"D'ya like it?" Columbia put her hands on his shoulders, He looked to her and nodded with a grin on his face

"Good, C'mon we'll find you somewhere to sleep" Magenta took Elis hand, They went into Franks old room, not as messy and was perfectly suitable for a kid

"Magenta?..." Eli looked to her as she sat him on the bed and was taking off his little shoes

"Hm?" She asked not looking up

"Why don't you have any babies?," Eli lay back onto the massive bed, Magenta stopped what she was doing, thinking of the times she almost had a few babies,

"I think you would be a good mommy, you're like one to me" Eli threw his teddy in the air and caught it, Magenta then changing him into his Pajamas, smiled

"There you go then, I don't need any babies, I have you" She tickled him as Columbia came through the door

"Hey, I'm missing out on tickles?" Columbia jumped on to the bed next to the child and tickled him too, The laughs coming from him made Riff Raff and Ricky come up to see what was going on,

"Uh, I think It's time for young Eli to be asleep, It's well passed 10 O'Clock" Riff Raff smiled looking at his watch

"Aw, C'mon Riffy" Eli sat up as the girls made their way out the door

"Not my fault, Buddy, we can all play tomorrow, Maybe go to the beach?" He looked to Magenta

"Promise?" The childs eyes lit up

"Yeah,promise," Riff Raff chuckled "But only If you go to sleep" He raised a finger as he shut the door.

~~~0~~~O~~~0~~~

"Shh" Riff Raff gave Magenta a love bite as he was going back and forth ontop of her

"It's like being teenagers again" She said out of breath as he lay next to her, Riff Raff laughed

"Where you going?" He asked sitting up as she got out of bed

"I'm putting something on" She threw on her usual black underwear not bothering with the chiffon robe, She threw him his White Robe and underwear

"Why-" He was cut off by a knock at the door, she raised her eyebrows and he quickly put on the clothes

"Magenta" A little voice came from the other side of the door, She opened it as soon as Riff Raff had his boxers on

"Oh, what's wrong?" The boy seemed to have been crying, in fact he still was he wiped his tears and held his teddy bear

"Bad dream" He raised his arms wanting to be picked up

"Oh no," She held him in her arms and sat at the edge of the bed placing him on her lap, He buried his little teary face into her chest "It was only a dream, Tell me what happened" She stroked his hair and kissed his head leaving a lipstick mark

"You, Riffy, Columbia and Ricky all went away and- and" Magenta felt warm tears on her skin

"Shh, Look here we are" Magenta said as he look to her then Riff Raff

"Can- can I sleep with you?" He rubbed his tired eyes, Magenta looked to Riff Raff

"Why Not, C'mon," Riff Raff pulled back the blankets for him to slide in

"I used to have to do this to Magenta when she had bad dreams" Riff Raff smiled as Magenta turned off the light and got into bed too

"You used to sing to me"

"I still do sometimes" He tittered

"Can I hear?" Eli asked almost Half asleep already

 **"Night, Night It's time for bye byes, It's been a great day thanks a heap, now it's time for everyone to go to sleep** " With both of the singing the child fell asleep in between them

"Good night, my love" Riff Raff leaned over and kissed her forehead

"Good night" She smiled and drifted off

~~~0~~~O~~~0~~~

Everyone was at the beach as Eli was still in their care and they made a promise,

"Magenta, Riff Raff, Come in" Columbia called as her and Ricky were playing with Eli in the water, The siblings looked to one another and walked on over, hand in hand. After splashing around in the water and building a number of sandcastles it was time to get Eli back to his mother, Walking from the beach Eli held Columbia and Magentas hands

"I don't wanna go home" He moaned

"We don't want you to go home but-" Columbia was going to ramble on again

"Mr. Vitus?" A tall man walked over to him and shook his hand

"Yes, Do I know you?" Riff Raff was confused

"That you do, I was in the class below you at school, Everyone calls me DeLordy"

"Oh your Prince Frank N Furters Cousin" He lowered his head

"Prince Frank N-" Magenta put a hand over Columbias mouth

"Yes, I've always envied your brains, you're a clever man Mr. Vitus, That's why I've approached you, you see In understand the things you're capable of; Ant-matter Lasers, Biochemical researches and- anyway, getting back to my point, I also Understand you were living in Denton, how would you like to," He leaned in closer to Riff Raff and whispered "Take over Denton?"

"Hmm, I don't know" He said this rather slowly

"In my opinion it's an offer you couldn't refuse"

"I'll have to return to Earth, You all go on, He has to be back home, I'll get yous at mothers" He turned to look at his friends, who just nodded and walked off

"Bye Riffy!" Eli called behind him

"Good bye" He waved and smiled

"Yes, Earth, and I know what happened to my cousin"

"But how-"

"I promise, not to tell anyone about that little incident if you accept my mission" DeLordy put a hand on Riff Raffs shoulder, He closed his eyes and bit his lip

"Only If My sister can come with me"

"The delightful Magenta? Why of course she understands medicine and whatever, Mr. Vitus Take who ever the hell you like just help me with my mission, I need you to medicate a few hundred Earthlings make them... Bonkers Or make them think you are 'God' or King of their planet, hey presto, EARTH is yours"

"Why would you want _me_ to rule a planet?" Riff Raff questioned

"Everyone deserves a chance at something, I've been very inspired by you Mr. Vitus, only thing is the Earthling are onto you, There's been a murder, Random castle disappearing and songs and all about...our Beloved Planet" DeLordy laughed and left Riff Raff standing alone.

Riff Raff walked home slowly thinking of his current situation,

When would he be leaving? What will he be doing? How would he tell Magenta?

He got to Esmas front door, he knocked then opened it, he saw Columbia on the floor playing with Elis toys, Ricky writing something and Magenta and Eli snuggled on the coach sleeping, He sat at Magentas feet and took of his coat, Magentas eyes slowly opened she smiled and kicked Riff Raff

"Hey," he whispered trying not to wake Eli "I...Uh, I have to tell you something"

"Hm?" She went serious, all sorts of thoughts were going through her head, she slipped away managing not to wake Eli, they went to Riff Raffs room, He took her hands and sat on the bed

"We have to go back to Earth," He put I finger to her mouth before she said something "I don't know when, But If we don't..Well DeLordy knows about Frank"

"How?" Her eyes widened

"I don't know, He wants us to take over Earth or something"

"Why would he want _you_ to take over Earth?"

"Us, I don't know something about everyone deserves a chance"

"Us? A chance?" Magenta was getting really confused

"Magenta, He's black mailing us, we must go back, but we have to change our identity as The police are investigating that eventful night, Brad and Janet must've told them everything, I don't know, anyway, what we're going to have to do is this. One- Change our identity and If it's possible try and remain looking like this. Two- we go about as Doctor drug everyone till they bow to us," they both laughed "I'll try and speak to him soon, You know I think I have an idea on how we can stay like this," Riff Raff reached for a book, he started skimming through it "Aha"

~~~0~~~O~~~0~~~

"DeLordy, Thank you for meeting me at this time, I have a few questions about this...mission" Riff Raff smiled as they sat in an empty club

"Shoot"

"When shall we be leaving?"

"Oh very soon, lets say...Three Days" DeLordy took a sip of his drink

"Three days? Okay, Okay"

~~~0~~~O~~~0~~~

"Uh we have some... News" Riff Raff stood in the living room with an arm around Magentas waist

"She's pregnant" Luna shouted

"No, Listen" Magenta lowered her eyebrows

"No, We are returning to Earth, On another mission" Riff Raff smiled

"But Riffy, I wont get to see you or Magenta or Columbia or Ricky" Eli sat next to his mother on the sofa and started crying

"It wont be forever," Magenta went down on her knees and spoke to the boy "We'll come back and see you" She kissed his little forehead

"Yeah, We'll miss you" Columbia added

"When do you leave?" Esma was worried

"Uh, tomorrow morning" Riff Raff answered

That night Magenta and Riff Raff took a final walk along the beach, The blue moons and stars filling up the sky, they admired it before she pushed him down and kissed him taking off his shirt and kissing his chest, she sat on top of him, hi eyes closed and his head went back into the sand.


	6. Going Back To Earth

**Authors Note: Hold up! She's posted something two days in a row? Yes my friend, I have, There's kind of a twist in here, I'm not too sure about it but I'll just do it anyway :-/ please R &R**

 **Erinkons:**

 **Lullaby- Yes I love Lullaby, It's my Text-tone and e-mail alert, of course 'Shock Treatment' is my ring-tune. haha**

 **Coming from Europe- Yes I have a plan :-)**

 **Laura- I was going to call her Nell, Thank you very much!**

On their last night in Transsexual, everyone stayed at Esmas one final time, She gave everyone a departing gift;

Columbia- A Jewelry set

Ricky- a camera

Magenta- A bath set

Riff Raff- His fathers reading glasses

"Thank you mother, but wouldn't you like to keep them?" Riff Raff held the glasses

"Oh No dear, He'd want you to have them," She kissed her sons cheek

"Ricky, It's just like the one in that movie we watched"

"Thank you Esma" He held it to his chest

"Columbia, I didn't know what t get you so, A pretty girl should have pretty jewelry"

"I love it thank you" Columbia gave Esma a hug and put on the necklace

"My daughter, You're so difficult to buy for," Esma laughed, "But I know how much you like to relax in a bath"

"Thank you mother" Magenta too gave her mother a hug and kissed her cheek

Later that night Riff Raff and Magenta were laying in bed, her head was resting on the pillow, Riff Raff turned onto his side so he was face to face with her, yet again a soft little knock came from the door

"Can I sleep with you again?," Eli asked peeping his head round the door, Magenta smiled and let him lay in between them for the last time,

"Why do you have to go?" He wrapped his little arms around Magenta, she looked to Riff Raff

"It's important, We wont be gone forever" She kissed his head

"Can I come?"

"Oh, babe, sorry, It's-It's dangerous" Magenta said softly stroking his hair as he was still snuggled into her, she heard him sniffling

"Hey, It's okay, Like Magenta said, we wont be gone forever" Riff Raff rubbed his back which sent him off to sleep

~~~0~~~O~~~0~~~

The day has come for 'The Gang' to leave Transsexual and go back to Earth, They had been in the castle packing their belongings before heading to their new 'spaceship'.

"DeLordy has supplied us with a new aircraft" Riff Raff informed everyone as they reached it

"Hello, Mr. Vitus," DeLordy shook Riff Raffs hand "Alright, we'll go over a few things before you take off" He put his hand through his dark hair and smiled to Magenta

"Change our Identity, Medical supplies are in the back" Riff Raff counted on his fingers showing DeLordy that he knew loud and clear, Riff Raff glared at him s he saw that DeLordy was too busy kissing Magentas hand to listen, Riff Raff cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his chest

"Oh yes, good, sounds like you know the plan" He gave Magentas hand one final kiss and smiled before he left, Inside the aircraft there seemed to be no color what so ever, white, everywhere well that and silver in some places

"Well, this is...different" Columbia sat down in the minimalistic room; two white sofas one Tv on the wall and a glass coffee table of sorts

"I Like it" Ricky sat down next to her

"Okay, from past experiences we shall probably reach Earth in about," Riff Raff looked at his watch "Hm, two or three days, So in that time we change our names, make fake Birth certificates and so on, Start with Changing our names since we'll have to get used to calling each other by them"

"My Name was going to be Laura, So I'll take that one" Columbia now Nell smiled

"Magenta?" Riff Raff looked over to her, she bit her lip

"We could take our Parents names?" She suggested

"No...," He put a hand to his chin "Hm, I'll go with Cosmic" He nodded

"Cosmic? Grandfathers name?" Magenta sat on the other sofa "Oh, Why Not...Cosmo" She put her hands in the air

"Oh, Cosmo is much better" He ran over and kissed her cheek

"What, about you?" Columbia pointed to Magenta

"Uh," She sat in silence for a minute or two "Nation, My name is Nation" She smiled

"Nation? where?-" Cosmo was interrupted by her finger

"It doesn't matter" she raised her eyebrows and smiled standing up to explore their new living space.

~~~0~~~O~~~0~~~

They were getting closer and closer to Earth they only had a day left to land, Nation was in the bath, just soaking in the bubbles, relaxing she loved to chill out in the bath, she heard footsteps from out side the door

"Nation?" Cosmos voice came from the other side it sounded...different

"It's open" Nation eyes were closed as he entered the bathroom

"Here" He handed her two little pills

"What's that?" She took them from him

"It'll help us maintain these looks so no chance of any recognition, your accent will disappear and your hair will stay the same, I've already taken mine, my voice has slightly changed already" He explained picking up an electrical razor

"Oh," She put them in her mouth and threw her head back swallowing the pills "What're you doing?" She watched him shaving his blonde hair that grew back when they returned,

"I'm trying to change my appearance" He turned round and smiled to her showing off his new look and putting on his fathers glasses

"You look different, incredibly sexy" She said seductively, she stretched her leg out covered in bubbles, he held her foot and grinned at her

"Room for one more?," He started to strip off as she sat forward to make room for him, he slid in behind her and caressed her shoulders

"Meet me in the bedroom" He rested his chin on her shoulder then got out

As she got to the bedroom she had on nothing but a small towel barely covering her, she crawled up onto the bed and lay there, just then the aircraft started moving violently she got up and attempted to put clothes on as Cosmo ran out the room trying to figure out the problem, The aircraft had crashed in the middle of nowhere, Cosmo went outside

"Where are we?" Nation came out followed by Laura and Ricky

"I don't know," Cosmo looked around "There's a sign," He walked on over "Maidstone? We're in England"

"England?" Nation asked

"Yes, I don't know what to do, Maybe we could go to a hotel or something just for tonight"

As all four of them made their way into Maidstone they were in Luck, right before them was a hotel,

"Yes, I'd like to book two rooms for tonight" Cosmo told the receptionist

"Alright, uh, that's fine will you fill out these forms please Mr?

"Uh, Harding," He smiled proud of his response "My wife and I, Mr and Mrs Harding" Cosmo put his arm around Nation, He took the papers to sign. After signing them he gave them back

"Thank You, Mr Harding, here are both sets of keys room 24 and 25, the rooms are just next to each other on floor 3" The receptionist smiled and he smiled back

"The first name that came to my head" Cosmo said as they got in to the elevator with Laura and Ricky

"Harding?" Laura questioned

"Yeah" Cosmo thought about it himself

 ***Ding***

They reached the floor of their rooms for the night, before Riff Raff gave them the keys

"I'll go down and ask where the nearest airport and everything else is" He gave one key to Nation and the other to Ricky

"See you in the morning, Nation" Ricky said before Laura and himself walked into the room

"Goodnight" She put her key in the door

"Nation, You're voice" Laura shrieked

"What?"

"You sound...different, It's pretty but so weird, ha, Night" Laura kissed Nations cheek and ran in behind Ricky, Nation shook her head and unlocked the door

Downstairs Cosmo was just about to go back in to the elevator, then someone grabbed his arm, he turned his head, to see a dark haired man, with sunglasses on

"DeLordy?"


	7. England

**Authors Note: Now I do apologies for this chapter, I've been asked twice to do a 'sexy chapter' haha, here's my attempt, and yet again I'm very sorry, for you prude people! If you don't want to read that part just I'll put a '+' when you should stop and a '-' where to start from again :-)**

 **Warning- Explicit Scene**

"Ha, No, Bert, Bert Schnick, what's _your_ new name" Bert took him to the bar

"Cosmo," He sat down "What are you doing here?"

"No, _Cosmo_ , what are you doing here?"

"The aircraft crashed, okay" Cosmo pushed his glasses up from the bridge of his nose

"Oh Dear, where's that beautiful sister of yours? And what's her name?," Bert waved a waiter over "I'll have a... cosmo, ha"

"Nation, She's upstairs, probably asleep by now, look I told her I wouldn't be long" Cosmo stood up

"Oh, don't be like that," Bert got his drink "I'll come with you, I've always had a soft spot for _Nation_ " Bert too stood up with his drink in one hand and his coat in the other

"No, Bert, As I said she's probably sleeping" Cosmo walked on into the elevator

"Well we wont know till we check," Bert followed him up to his room "No key, well, she'll have to let you in" Bert smiled, smugly, Cosmo didn't reply, but got out and knocked on the room door

"Nation... Nation we have a visitor" He said through his teeth, he could hear her inside

"Oh, shit... Hang on" A moment later she opened the door with a robe on

"This is _Bert Schnick_ " Cosmo walked past her, Bert took her hand and placed a kiss to it

"Hoopla, _Nation_...I've Been thinking, Your next destination is Germany"

"But you said Denton" Cosmo said taking his coat off

"Pah," Bert threw a hand in the air, still holding Nations in the other "You go to Germany next..."

"Why are you here?" Nation smiled closing the door behind him

"Hm, I want to see Earth for myself, anyway, Your voice" Bert said Cosmo looked over to them as he took off his shirt, making a point that he was going to bed

"Yes, Nation, how do you feel" Cosmo took her by the shoulders and sat her on the bed

"I feel fine," Cosmo looked in to her eyes with concern "Honestly"

"Hm, Okay, Now Bert how can we be of assistance?" Cosmo didn't look up from his sisters eyes

"Just, uh...I'll go, see you tomorrow" He shut the door behind him

"So, where were we before that damn ship crashed...Oh Yes," Cosmo kissed her causing her to lay back, he untied her robe as she unzipped his trousers he kicked them off, she didn't have anything on under the robe, he bit her bottom lip and moved his hand over her naked pelvis, he smiled as he felt her body move under his touch, with her trembling hands she managed to remove his underwear, he ran his hands up and down her thighs

"Cosmo," She practically begged, he had both hands on her inner thighs and pushed them apart sharply she let out a moan, he grinned and placed a soft kiss on her lips, she pulled him closer and parted her lips, their tongues battling then he entered her, she bit down on his lip and moaned louder than the first time, he started going back and forth, with his hips hitting off hers, they kept on kissing while the movements were driving her crazy, she wrapped her legs around his slim waist, he held her torso, he quickened his movements, rocking back and forth, her back arched as he came inside her, she moaned again

"Cosmo, Fuck" Her breath was taken away as he lay on her, head buried in her curls, his warm breath in her ear, her head went back as he exited her and lay beside her

"You're so beautiful Ma- Nation" He smiled at his slip-up, She smiled still breathing heavy

"And you're so sexy" She ran a finger down his nose, then placed a kiss on his head, she reached to the table next to the bed and grabbed her cigarettes, she smoked one with her head resting on his stomach,

Morning arrived Nation and Cosmo were woken by the loud knock on the door,

"Nation, Cosmo," Laura banged on the door "Wake up, your friend, Bert has booked us a flight to Germany" With her saying this Cosmo threw open the door in nothing but a robe and his underwear, Nation however was still in bed

"What!?" Cosmo was outraged

"Bert Shnock or whatever, I think it's actually that DeLord guy, anyway, he's booked us a flight to Germany, we leave in three hours" She smiled

"You can't be serious?"

"Ah Cosmo, just the man I want to see" Bert got out of the elevator

"What's this about Germany?" Cosmo tried blocking Berts view of Nation, who still had no clothes on and was _still_ in bed

"I, uh Booked a flight for all five of us to go to Germany"

"Yes, I know-"

"Well, wake that sister of yours and get packing, or shall _I_ wake her?" He playfully punched Cosmos arm

"Don't you dare"

"Cosmo" Nation moaned from the bed remembering last night, her eyes flew open as she felt that he wasn't there

"Ah, Nation, good morning" Bert shouted in the door past Cosmo, she wasn't aware anyone else was there, she quickly covered more of herself with the blankets

"We're going to Germany" Cosmo said to her unimpressed

"Oh" She yawned

"I'll let you get ready" Bert took Laura and headed down to the lobby,

"As they got ready Nation put on less Make-up than usual, still a lot just not as much

"You look... Different, stunning," Cosmo kissed her fore-head, she smiled "We better get down there, now"

Finally Cosmo and Nation went to the lobby too, they had to check out

"Good Morning Mr. and Mrs...Harding, Checking out? How was your stay?" The same receptionist from last night asked

"Uh yeah, great thanks" Cosmo handed back the key and took Nation by the waist over to Bert, Laura and Ricky,

"Ready?" Bert asked winking at Nation

"We have to collect some things from the aircraft first," Cosmo took Nation away

as they walked outside going to the crashed aircraft Cosmo looked to Nation

"You have to stop teasing him, He thinks it's a chance, an opening"

"Oh, don't be silly, It's not as if I'm actually going to sleep with him or anything," Nation walked beside him and put a hand on his back, he smiled

"I love you, Cosmo"

~~~0~~~O~~~0~~~

At the airport the plane was getting ready to board

"I gotta pee," Laura grabbed Nations arm "Won't be a minute boys," She ran off with Nation to the bathroom, Laura ran into a cubicle as Nation re-applied her lipstick

"So what's with you and this DeLordy or Bert?, whatever we're calling him"

"What? Nothing"

"Oh, C'mon Nation, the way he looks at you, the way Cosmo is with you around him, the things he says about you-" Laura unlocked the door and went to wash her hands

"What things?"

"Oh just, I don't know, He always talks about you, ya know, how nice you are and-"

"I just tease him, I've been doing it since I was a kid" Nation Giggled to herself in the mirror

"I think he likes you, No I know he likes you, Have you ever... with him?"

"No, don't be so absurd," Nation put the lipstick back in her bag and tied up her still long hair looking in the mirror "Let's go" Nation walked out the bathroom Laura followed

"Hoopla, Nation" Bert greeted her,she smiled, he took her by the waist and into the Plane

"Where's Cosmo" Nation looked behind her

"Don't fret, he's already on" Bert smiled and nodded to Laura who just kind of giggled

On the Plane Bert sat next to Nation

"Uh, wouldn't Cosmo want to sit there?" Nation asked sweetly not wanting to cause an argument,

"It's okay Nation," Cosmo said from behind her, she didn't know he was there "I said Bert could sit there"

"You did?" She turned round in her seat to look at him, amazed, he just nodded and picked up a book,

The plane was now high in the sky Bert took hold of Nations hand

"mein liebling, would you like a drink?"

"Uh, yes Bert that'd be nice"

"Excuse me, Two champagnes please"

"Of course sir," The young man smiled he pulled two small bottles from the cart "Here you are sir, £15"

"£15? sheesh, that's not cheap, look at the size" Bert tried to keep his cool taking the bottles and passing one to Nation, digging into his pockets he practically threw the money at the young man

"Thank you" Nation said to the flight attendant, who just gave her a cheesy smile in return

"Nation," Cosmo tapped her shoulder "Are you...okay?" He smiled through the little gap in the seats, he admired her beauty and her new make-up

"I'm fine," She smiled "why? Are you okay?" her eyes widened she was worried about him

"I'm fine," He laughed a little "Just miss you," He leaned in closer whispering "Sorry you had to sit next to him"

"Oh honestly, Mac, I really don't mind him"

"Mac?"

"Why not? A nick-name" She chuckled turning round to take a sip of her drink well it wasn't much of a sip, she downed the whole bottle in one

 **"Ladies and Gentlemen we will be landing in Germany in three minutes** " One of the attendants called

Getting out the plane, A big sign read 'Welcome to Frankfurt'

Nation, Cosmo and Laura all looked to one another and laughed hysterically.


	8. Germany

**Authors Note: Sorry that this chapter took so long, I got really stuck and had no idea what to write, I wouldn't hold my breath for the next chapter. I'm extremely busy with Halloween and everything coming up, Whoever guesses who I'm going as gets a virtual Hug and Cookie :-)**

 **Erinkons- sorry, the last chapter was not my longest chapter, I think the longest chapter is chapter 5 or maybe even this one? :-)**

As everyone got out of the airport and into the main city, Cosmo began to worry

"Uh, what will we do about somewhere to live?" He looked to everyone holding their luggage

"There must be an estate agent somewhere " Bert looked around

"I'm hungry" Laura moaned leaning her head on Nations shoulder while holding Rickys hand

"Okay, Okay," Nation rubbed her friends back "Why not we find somewhere to eat and discuss what we're going to do" Nation had always been good at fixing problems

"good idea, Nation" Ricky smiled

"There's a Restaurant over there" Bert pointed out and started walking everyone followed, as they got inside and sat down, they ordered food

"So Bert, Why are we in Germany?" Cosmo took a sip of his water that the waiter brought to them

"Well, I heard that a studio here is looking for a new show," Bert started, Nation and Cosmo looked to each other in confusion "About Mental health and stuff, and with Riff-Cosmo, sorry, studying and Nation, you know so much about these things to"

"Sorry, Bert, you've lost us" Cosmo lowered his eyebrows

"A new TV program is starting about helping people with real-life Mental health problems, Doctors-"

"We're not real Doctors though, Bert" Cosmo straightened up his back, there was an awful cracking noise

"No, but they don't know that, anyway, If we go there then that can be the start of my- our mission, Start here then go over to America, I'd say that's the easiest way about it" Bert sat back in his chair

"Wonderful Idea, Bert," Nation Rubbed Cosmos back with one hand "Now, somewhere to live?"

"Like Bert said," Cosmo closed his eyes in pleasure as Nation healed his aching back "Ah, an estate agents, there must be one near by"

After the meal, they set off to find an Estate Agents

"There's one" Nation spotted it

"Good, Nation and I will go in and try to buy a house-"

"Cosmo, just rent one" Nation suggested

"Okay, what ever, we'll go in and get a house, where will you be? you know so we can collect you"

"Uh, there's a shopping mall over there" Laura pointed and grinned

"Okay" Cosmo took Nation, when they walked in through the door, a short woman came running over

"Hello, My name's Liz, can I help you with anything?"

"Yes, My sis- wife and I would like a house" Cosmo smiled looking at Nation

"Of course, yes, come and sit down," Liz put a clipboard under her arm and went to a desk, Cosmo and Nation followed sitting in the seats at the other side of her desk

"Now, anything in Particular? any specific Destination? Number of bedrooms? Garage?"

"Uh three bedrooms would be best," Cosmo nodded, "Nothing else matters, well if you can, could we get a rental, you see we're only here for a few months" He smiled as Liz wrote a few things down

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute, I'm sure there's something for you," She smiled and ran off through the back. A minute later she came back with a few sheets of paper

"We've found a few, Uh, there's just some papers we need to be filled in, and some form of identification" Liz handed them some contracts of the sort, Nation and Cosmo shared a scared look,

"Oh, Uh...Bert Has them" Cosmo widened his eyes

"I'll go and fetch them," Nation jumped up from the seat and ran out the shop "Bert? Bert?" She saw him in the mall

"Hoopla Na-"

"Birth... Certificates," Nation was out of breath "Get us fake Birth Certificates...Now"

"Oh, Okay, Okay, what's your names, Cosmo and Nation Harding" She walked back to the estate agents

"Have you got them?" Cosmo bared his teeth, he was more scared than angry

"Berts just gone to get them, he'll be here in 10 minutes" She sat back down on the chair

"Good news, Mrs. Harding, Uh we just need you to sign this" Liz handed her one final sheet of paper

about 15 minutes had passed before Bert made an appearance with the false Birth Certificates

"Nation, Cosmo" He handed them the paper, they looked perfect

"Thank you Bert" Nation whispered

"Yes Thanks Bert" Cosmo put a hand on his back and gave the sheets of paper to Liz,

"Good, now here are your keys and I've gave Cosmo, directions and a map" Liz smiled as the trio walked out

"I was so scared there" Nation sighed with relief

"Thank you Bert" Cosmo smiled to him and put an arm around Nation

"Laura, Where Is she?" Nation looked to Bert, He didn't say anything but pointed to the mall

"Oh No, the girls and a shopping center? This will be fun" Cosmo said sarcastically

In the shopping mall, A particular shop caught Cosmos eye

"C'mon, Mac" Nation grinned with Bert holding onto her, pretending to be blind

"I-I'll catch up with you" He waved them away and went into the jewelers, Right there in the window a beautiful necklace with an Emerald locket, he thought of Nation as soon as he saw it.

"That's cute" Laura squeaked to Nation as she came out the dressing room with a dress on

"Ah, Nation, there you are," Cosmo smiled and kissed her "I Uh, got you this" He gave her the little box

"What is it?" Nation looked to him as he handed it to her

"Open it" He smiled, She gasped

"Cosmo, you shouldn't have" She bit her lip, holding back happy tears, she very rarely ever got gifts, only on her birthday or Christmas,

"Don't be silly, here put it on" Nation lifted her hair and Cosmo clipped it at the back, she turned round and hugged him

"Thank you Cosmo"

~~~0~~~O~~~0~~~

They had been living in Germany for a good few months now and Cosmo and Nations Tv show was becoming very popular, That morning in the studio Cosmo was approached by the director; Gregg

"Hey, Cosmo, I've heard that you're moving?" He looked over to Nation

"Yes...Did Nation tell you?" Cosmo raised his eyebrows

"Yeah, she did"

"I heard my name being mentioned" Nation slowly walked over

"You did," Cosmo took her hand "Will we have to sign anything...or?"

"No, No, just uh, I'll talk to the writer and everyone else, So-Uh, Come here on Friday night around eight O'Clock" Gregg struggled to give them details

"At Night?" Cosmo shrieked

"Yeah" Saying that the director rushed off without another word, Nation and Cosmo looked to one another in confusion,

Friday night arrived

"I want to take you for dinner or something" Cosmo said to Nation who was sitting on the bed going through passports, money and flight tickets

"Dinner? Why?" She said without looking up

"I want to treat you and after all we've been here for some months now and have only had about three dates"

"Oh, alright then, I'll get dressed" She smiled and got up off of the bed to start putting on clothes

They done as they were told and showed up to the studio after dinner, They were both a bit worried as they couldn't see anyone but the doors were all unlocked

Cosmo turned on the light to see if he could spot anyone around

"Surprise!" Everyone called out as soon as they entered the room, everyone was there;

Laura, Ricky, Bert, Gregg, The studio managers, wardrobe assistants, Stage directors and the writers

"What's all this" Cosmo laughed

"It's you're leaving party" Gregg smiled raising a glass of Champagne

That night everyone but Ricky got drunk, including Cosmo, on the way home the had to get a taxi getting out Laura, Nation, Bert and Cosmo all held eachother up, making their ways to bed were Cosmo, Ricky and Bert, Laura and Nation stayed in the living room for a chat

"It's just like old times only I talk now" Nation laughed taking off her dress

"Yeah," Laura smiled striping off too "You'll be wanting me to do your toe-nails next"

"Don't be silly, I get Cosmo to do it now" The both laughed

"Don't you sometimes...wish...Frankie Was here though?," Lauras smile faded, Nation didn't say anything "You used to be close to him, He and you told me that..."

"...Riff Raff didn't intend to kill him" Nation stared into space

"I know but-"

"Yes, all three of us, we used to be so close," Nation looked to her friend and gave a sad smile "I'll see you in the morning" Nation kissed Lauras head, In the room Cosmo was laying on his back with all his clothes and one shoe on

"Nation-" Cosmo smiled looking up at her in the dark room

"Shut up and kiss me, she got on top of him and kissed him passionately, This was a pleasant surprise for him,

The next morning everyone was slightly hung-over, But luckily enough the flight wasn't until six in the evening, They were all sitting in the airport and Laura couldn't stop thinking of the conversation with Nation last night, she was scared to take it further as 'Magenta' was known for having a bad temper but was 'Nation' different, On the plane she couldn't get seat next to Nation but settled with Ricky, Nation however was with Cosmo the whole flight she held his hand and rested her head on his shoulder

"Excuse me...Are-are you Nation and Cosmo Harding from television?" A woman smiled

"Uh, Yes" Cosmo smiled back as did Nation

"Could I possibly get your autograph? I watch the show everytime it's on"

"Oh that's nice, Isn't it Nation?" Cosmo looked to his sister as he took the pen and paper from the woman

"Yes" She smiled sweetly to the woman

"Uh, to Sarah" She grinned back at them both signing the piece of paper

"Here you go Sarah" Nation handed her the paper with a smile painted on her face

"Best Wishes to Sarah from Cosmo and Nation X," Sarah read the paper "Oh thank you so much

"Cosmo smiled as Nation put her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes, he put an arm around her and moved his hand up and down her arm, comforting her


End file.
